


I've been dreaming (of a true love's kiss)

by laira348



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laira348/pseuds/laira348
Summary: Jefferson's gotten himself into trouble again and guess who has to deal with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! This is not at all Halloween themed, sadly. (I'm writing a fic that has some Halloween scenes, but it's far from finished. So.) Anyway, since mad whale is obviously true love, here, have a sappy little fic about that.

All things considered Victor shouldn’t have been surprised. Jefferson wasn’t a bad person and he was quite likeable, too, but by god was he annoying. He was a constant pain in Victor’s ass and he made enemies everywhere they went.

So it was only to be expected that he got cursed. Really, he should’ve seen it coming.

Well, he didn’t. All he could do was stare as Jefferson fell to the ground. And try to catch him. But of course he didn’t reach him in time.

"What did you do to him?!" Victor yelled as he frantically tried to find Jefferson’s pulse. It was there; faint but steady.

"A sleeping curse. He was annoying," the witch shrugged like it was absolutely of no consequence.

"A what?" He put Jefferson’s head in his lap, stroking his hair gently. With his free hand he grabbed the hat that fell to the ground with Jefferson. He’ll make sure the witch can’t get it.

"A sleeping curse. You aren’t from around here, are you? He’s going to sleep. For a hundred years if he must."

"And how do I wake him?"

She looked him up and down.

"Well, I don’t know if _you_ ’ll be the one to wake him. This curse can only be broken by true love’s kiss."

Oh.

Oh, no.

"True love?" he asked.

"Seriously?“ she raised her eyebrow. „You haven’t heard of true love either?"

"No. True love I know of. I just," he sighed and glanced at Jefferson. "It has to be reciprocated, doesn’t it?"

"Oh. Yes, it does," she sounded graver just for a moment and then her tone was back to her previous nonchalance. "Go ahead and try it. You’ve got nothing to lose. I’m just gonna go now, because I really don’t need to be here if you manage to wake him up. If I ever hear his annoying voice again it’ll be too soon."

She raised her hands to teleport herself away.

"Wait!" Victor called. She turned around and raised her eyebrow. "If I don’t find a way to wake him up I will make your life a living hell."

"Threats!" she laughed. "I love those. Oh, I don’t doubt you’ll try, with me cursing your loved one and all of that. Or I’ve blessed him with a nap and a relationship. Which really isn’t much of a punishment, but who am I to argue with true love? Anyway, consider me warned. It’s not like you could actually hurt me," she smiled and then she was gone in a purple cloud.

Victor looked down at Jefferson. He looked so peaceful. Which wasn’t much like him. It was unnerving; Jefferson was never still. Not for a long time.

"How do you always get yourself in trouble like this?“ he asked, shaking his head. No answer was coming – he knew that. Jefferson got himself into trouble again and it was Victor who had to deal with the consequences.

But like the witch said, he had nothing to lose, didn’t he?

He bent his head and placed a soft kiss on Jefferson‘s cold lips. He didn’t linger – it felt strange to kiss a man in his sleep. He drew back and studied Jefferson’s face.

Nothing happened.

Sad but unsurprised, Victor looked away. He didn’t really expect anything, but he hoped…Well, it doesn’t matter.

What to do now? Jefferson had no family and as far as Victor knew, he was his closest friend. He’s going to have to go to Rumplestiltskin. He was fond of Jefferson, he might help. Or offer a deal. Jefferson was worth whatever the imp would ask in return.

"Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?"

Victor looked up. Jefferson was blinking up at him, a smirk on his face.

Jefferson was awake.

"Jeff!" Victor smiled. "You-you’re awake. It worked!"

"What worked?" He looked around, confused.

Victor blushed. "Well, the witch put you under a sleeping curse. I was just trying to wake you up."

Jefferson blinked some more. "Your kiss woke me?"

Victor nodded nervously. What if the witch lied? What if Jefferson didn’t feel the same?

"Why are you so far away, then?"

Victor laughed in relief. He liked him back! "Jefferson, your head is in my lap. I’m not far."

"But you aren’t kissing me. Why aren’t you kissing me?"

"Because you keep on talking."

Jefferson grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Shut me up, then."

Victor rolled his eyes fondly. "You are such a dork."  
"But you love me."

Victor’s smile turned gentle. "I do."

"Well, what are you waiting for, love?"


End file.
